Secrets
by CascadeOfBeauty
Summary: A young woman pretends to be another to protect her from the unknown. She is saved only to have her heart captured. Many twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. Here is the first masterpiece of CascadeOfBeauty(she chuckles to herself thinking, "materpiece, ha, if anything it will barely get off the ground." Self doubt set in heavily and her countinence(facial expression: confidence) falters. Be nice. My beta is, of course is my best friend Mint Tea Rose.

**CHAPTER 1**

The carriage bounced along the narrow road while a fog enveloped the forest, hiding its soon-revealed secrets. The passangers inside bumped until they were black and blue with bruises. The creak of the wood made them cringe.

"Liz, its not like marrying him will end your life or something!"

"Well it's not happening to you, so you really don't have any experience in this field, Gwen." Liz sniffled.

"You both are being silly. What if he's handsome and sweet?" Marie, their lady-in-waiting, sighed.

"Or he could be a toad," bawled Liz

"At least you are getting away from Hectalose. He's a pompous donkey." Gwen snorted.

"Well I guess that's a plus. I hope you have fun with him while I'm gone." Liz's lips curled into a smirk that Gwen wanted to swipe off her face. Yes, She loved her elder sister, but sometimes she wished she could put her in her place.

The carriage lurched to a halt. A smiling face obstructed the view of the misty forest.

"Nothin' to worry yur 'eads about, majesties, just a log in th' rowd. We'll 'ave it 'acked awey in no time. Just si…." An arrow stopped the guards next thought by piercing a path through his head and out his eye. He dropped as more arrows rained from the sky.

The silence of before was shattered by the blood-curdling cries of men and their animals. Rogues with swords, daggers, pistols, and bows rushed from the cover of the fog and charged the tiny caravan. Liz and Marie screamed at the red scene before them. Gwen kept her head. She dug under her seat and found her puny dagger.

"We're sitting here like ducks. We need to get out and make a break for the forest." The other girls quieted and nodded in agreement.

A face appeared where the last had abandoned it.

"Oh, look, we gots us some pretties." Gwen jabbed her knife and popped his eye out like a nut from its shell. The eye slid off the tip and bounced lightly on the leaves at his feet. She then kicked the door open, inflicting more pain to the greasy body. She pushed out Liz and Marie and guided them through the skirmish to the edge of the forest.

As she was about to break into a dead run, her dress caught on a branch and tripped her. She screamed in pain as her ankle buckled under her and she hit the ground with a hollow thud. A dirty burly man noticed the women and scooped up the tripped lady.

"Now what 'ave we 'ere. Three pretty ladies trying to escape." Gwen struggled under his iron grip. "Now we can't 'ave that." The other girls had turned into statues as soon as they heard the deep voice. He had them backed against a tree. Two more men joined (took out a word) the little gathering, effectively blocking off any open escape path. The burly man tossed Gwen in their direction and she fell to her knees with a whimper.

"Now which one yous is the Princess Elisabeth?"

The women stood there dumb with shock. Liz began to answer until Gwen spoke up first.

"I am."she stated proudly. "What do you want?

He did not grace her with an answer, but just nodded to the other men. They moved forward and grabbed Gwen's wrists, beginning to drag her off. She did not look behind her, for she feared she would lose her courage.

They strapped her to a horse and began to ride into the mist.

**COOKIES TO THOSE WHO REVIEW. Remember to be kind, but yet be brutal.**

**Love you already.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: ** I made a few changes, so tell me what you think.Thank you to those who have reviewed, but I am saddened that only my betas and one other has. I give Big Chocolate Chip Cookies to **Dark Ninja of Mount Hope**. My beta always gets cookies so I will not include her here. 

**Chapter 2**

The ropes were burning her skin as she wriggled her wrist in hopes that she would free them. The men had stopped paying attention to her long ago, but she kept a sharp, wary eye on them. She only had a little more to go before the rope was over her wrist.

The men were caught up in an argument and did not notice the figure slip from the horse's back. She crawled into the undergrowth of the forest, for the fog would not hide her any longer. It had lifted with the morning sun. When she thought the men were a safe distance away she began tearing through the forest like an escaped convict. Her ankle burned with the earlier beating, but nothing would stop her from getting back to her sister and maid. Her clumsly sore foot jammed into the hole of a root, tripping her. Her ankle twisted to a painful degree and she bit her lip to stop the cry. Her head connected with an unforgiving rock. Darkness surrounded her.

A horse whinned and reared so it would not step on the human form below it. The man dropped from his steed and shifted the form to a position that was better for him to see if it was dead or not. It was a woman. She groaned as she was turned and her eyes began to flutter. She gazed up at him with the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. He was trapped in them.

"Who are you?" she groggly questioned, but she did not wait for his answer for she went back to the land of nothing.

He gathered her up and was surprised at how light she was for all the fabric that concealed her. He handed her to a knight as he mounted his horse and she was given back to him to cradle in his arms like a babe.

Gwen woke up to the feel of some one looking at her. She could hardly see. Her head and ankle felt like they were resting in flames. Her eyes were clouded over with sleep and pain. She scanned the room until she found a dark figure blocking her view. At first she was startled until her vision cleared and she saw it was the same man from her dream. She had been dreaming hadn't she?

"Who are you and why am I here?"

"I am General Adrain. This is my camp and you are my guest. My men and I found you sprawled on the forest floor unconcious. You came to only to fall back into the black for another two days. We brought you to our camp for you were injured and a lady and very much alone."

"Then 'twas not a dream?"

"M'Lady, you must still be suffering. Lay back down and rest. The physican will be here in a moment."

"No, I must find my sister and maid. I hope they fare well." She cradled her head in her hands as the room began to dim and the fire in her head began to build. "Oh may heads roll if they have come to any harm!" She laid her head back on the pillow. Her eyes scrunched in pain.

"Who are you babbling on about?"

"My sister and our maid. We were on our way to Bristol for an engagement."

"Who's?"

"I do believe I am at no liberty to say."

"Then where do you come from?"

"Sevastyan, M'Lord."

"Are you the Princess Elizabeth?"

"Some think so." She did not truly lie, many people mistake her for Elizabeth.

The general gave a chuckle at this response. She had fire, but he still very well disliked her. She had put a damper on his plans to ride hard and fast, now it would take twice as long to get home. How could someone so desirable be his destroyer? She glanced up. His eyes were drawn to hers. He drank them in. They were as dark as a deep pool of cool inviting water, but the middle held the yellow of a raging fire. He dispised her, but could he end up loving her?

**Please Review or I may just stop this story and post it else where. Even if it is one word I will take it to heart and bake a dozen of cookies for you. Heck, I may just make it a baker's dozen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE IS MY SHOUT OUT TO _DARK NINJA OF MOUNT HOPE_: You are so totally cool because you are the only person who has reviewed my story, besides my beta. I give you agigantic piece of your favorite kind of pie and a gold star. SNAPS for _Ninja._**

**I just may stop posting this story and only send it to NINJA if I don't get any reviews. What am I talking about…. I don't do this for the reviews (It would be nice though. Shows that people like your stuff). I do this so that I may get those little voices out of my head and for my own pleasure.**

**Also SNAPS for _bookfreak2426 _for putting this story on their favorite list so I may just send it to _Dark Ninja Of Mount Hope _and _bookfreak2426. _SO THERE!!!!! Wow! Do I sound mad.**

**I feel better. Now on with the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

"Where do you think you are going?" He drank in the sighe of her standing there with a towel drapped over her arm giving him a duh-look.

Where do you think I'm going? "Well, if you have to know. I smell atrocious and I was told there was a pond passed that path."

"So you do and so there is." He smirked at her friendly and she was greatful for the dirt on her face hiding her blush. "I ask, though, that you take a guard with you and always tell me where you are going. There is no telling where your earlier capturers are. Please be careful." Why did he care so much? A heavily built man stepped up to take the challenge. Ah, Jon a trusted friend. He would let no harm come to her. Am I becoming a sap?

Gwen turned on her heel, the fire burning in her eyes, and began to walk away without another word a limp still occuping her graceful form. The burly man silently followed her.

What an insufferable man. With only care had he angered her. How can you let that man get to you like that, She argued with herself. He is adorable though, no, stop now, you can not like him.

As they trudged on to the cool water, they did not notice the pressence crouched in the nearby foliage. He was close enough to grab her, but no he would wait to take on the mass of a man that followed her. How could someone who seemed weak and helpless be so much trouble. My mother always said beauty is trouble.

"How long does it take to bathe?" Adrain growled at the closest sentry.

"It has only been a few minutes and she is a woman. They take longer than we do. They take special measures to make sure they are presentable and perfect for us."

"Ah, a wise man you are Gabe no matter how much a of a pain it can be to hear you babble." Adrain clapped his hand on his dearest friend's shoulder at the jest he made toward him.

A scream reached there ears starling them out of there comedy routine. They took up their arms and raced toward the commotion. Adrian came upon the fallen body of his friend. He gazed into the cold stare and continued on.

Adrain reached the thicket first. A man was pulling Elisabeth from the water. He grasped her in front of him when he saw the general.

"Let her go and you will not die."

"Ah, on the contrary Prince. I have your precious and you will not touch me until she is safe by your side, so we make a deal."

"No!" Adrain's voice boomed through the forest. "A lady is not a bargaining chip." Why did his hands shake?

Her eyes pleaded with him. He took a step closer. The man tightened his grip on her pinned arm causing her to flench. Her eyes closed in pain.

The man's full attention was on him as the men Adrain sent to circle began to converge on the sight. A twig snapped making the crazed man lose his attention. Gwen elbowed him in his stomach causing him to double over. She kicked him in his side. He cried out as he fell to the ground. She stumbled to Adrain and dropped at his feet sobbing like a baby. He stared at her in shock of her startling display. Wow, was all he could think.

He stood her on her feet, wrapped his arms around her, and comforted her shivering frame. He felt all too comfortable with her heat pressed against his cold being. No, he could not think of such things now.

The man groaned as he picked himself up and began a stumbling run to cover. Adrain's men followed after him. He would not go far before one would catch up to him.

Adrain took his precious cargo up in his arms and began the long journey back to camp. He had lost one man, but gained a sorrow. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. Safe, she thought, but she could not stop the nightmares that flashed before her closed lids.

That night Adrian sat trying to warm himself by the fire. The heat would not penetrate his grief stricken frame. He shivered despite the warm air. He blamed himself for the loss of Jon. He was a good man and did not deserve such a death. The picture of Jon's torn and jagged throat would not leave his mind. His pale head cradled in the autum leaves, like a baby overtaken by sleep. His sorrow for his friend festered in his heart. He sat in front of the fire seeming to rest, but fighting his mind. He was angered and would take it out on anyone who crossed him next.

False accusations flooded his mind. She is a witch. She caused this to happen. No, it was mine own fault. I should not have thought her safe. I should have sent more men, but how many men do you send to protect a bathing beauty. There he confessed, she had lured lust into his mind. Her eyes, a man could get lost in them.

A sweeping motion caught his eye. She was coming out of her tent, well his actually. Just the thought of the angel in his tent, in his bed made him melt. Her lips of red teased him. Just a taste, that is all he wanted. She was beautiful and he knew it, that is why he despised her because he wanted her and he would get her. She was betrothed to him. She was his Elisabeth.

She sheepishly approached him, bringing him out of his dream. "I know a man died today protecting me and when we get to his home I would like to tell his widow."

"Why do you care?"Adrian uncontrolably growled at her. Why does hate pour from my mouth when the conversation is with her. I love her, but I hate her that is why.

"He was protecting ME, why wouldn't I care? He died because of me." Her voiced trailed off into a choked whisper. The tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She thought she was passed tears that is why she found the courage to approach him. She had hid away for the day grieving over this unknown soldier who had sacrifice himself for her.

"He was just doing his duty." He said hoping it would make her face loose its pain.

It only pained her more. She knew it was true, but he had a family and a life and because of her it was ended. Why was he being so harsh to her? Had he not just recently cradled her and comforted her. Men! They could be so frustrating. He saw the first tear spill down her ivory cheek and was troubled more. He continued with his hopeless explination.

"It does not involve you. You were his mission and he guared it. I will tell you this, no more of my men will be sacrificed for you. You are not the helpless maiden I thought you were. You do not need to be rescued. That man died in vain. It could have been prevented."

The fire lit into her eyes. He had sent him with her against her will! How could he say such things of one so brave anyhow. What did he know of the matter anyways. She was helpless, helplessly in love. She looked deep into his eyes. His eyes held hers and he was shaken by the anger he knew he had caused. In return, she saw the passion he held for her. It burned brightly and was mixed with the sorrow he embraced, she took it as hatred towards her. She could take his gaze no longer. Ashamed at herself for her foolishness, she ran to the woods hoping to find a refuge. She lost herself and sank into the rotting leaves. She sat crumpled under a mystical tree. It held a deafening peace, she soon cried herself into a fitful slumber.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I hate to get desperate and have to beg. I isn't pretty when I beg. It's actually very pathetic and I'm not so good at it, so please review. I'm begging you.**

**NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! You made me beg!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am trucking along with my postings. I wouldn't be able to do it without my beta, _Mint Tea Rose. _As some of you may see I have taken off a beta. She has decided to not beta my story. I respect that decision. Thanks to her for the work she has done so far, it will be missed.**

**I'm actually thinking of taking the story offline so this may be the last chapter. Don't worry _Ninja _and _bookfreak _if you give me your emails I will email the story to you. I have not gotten very many reviews so I am not giving up on the story I am giving up on posting it.**

**Chapter 4**

She ran from his sight. The pain in his heart constricted the muscle until it was numb of any other feeling. Why was he so cruel? He must make amends. It was not her fault that there was a war being fought within him. Why did women affect him so. No not women in general, he was fine with other women. Why this woman? He loved her. Her movement, her grace, her face, her everything; he loved her completely.

He slowly drew himself away from the heat of the fire and was overtaken by the coldness of his heart. He had to change, he could not be the cold, hard steel he had been. He would have to melt for this woman. He had already started. He followed her into the darkness.

He found her cowering below a massive tree, sobs racking her body. He stood their memorized by her until her movements ceased. He approached her sleeping form and brushed the hair from her cheek, kissing her where his fingers had just journeyed. The moonlight enhancing her smooth skin, warm under his touch. Once again he gathered her in his arms and began the trek back to camp.

He laid her in the mounds of pillows on the pallet and drew a blanket over her. He picked up her hand and gently grazed his lips over her fingers. He watched her chest rise and fall for a few moments and stepped out into the fire light.

The next morning she found herself under the warmth of the now familiar furs of the bed. How did I get here? She drew her eyes around the dwelling, finding herself alone she slid from under the protection of the blankets. She poured water from a waiting pitcher into the matching basin and washed her face and hands. She smoothed her clothes as best she could and decided to accommodate her growling stomach with a visit to Cook.

All around her the soldiers were bustling around preparing the camp for a move.

"M'Lady, the general requests and audience with thee and once."

Her eyes kept the coolness to them as she nodded to the servant, "Tell him that I will see him after I have broken my fast." Thinking to her self that that ought to make him a little steamy.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" She jumped as the deep voice boomed from behind her. "Thank you, Jeffory. I shall take the lady from here."

Gwen turned around only to be blockaded by a wide chest. She was unsteeded by his wall. He set his hand on her shoulder. She prayed her knees would hold her, "Let us break the fast together in my tent. I must speak to you and hope that I may redeem myself for my poor behavior yesterday."

All Gwen could do is nod in agreement, thankful his hand steadied her.

He led her to his tent and held the flap open for her as she entered his den. She looked around the dwelling and took in the manly scent that had filled her nostrils fully. She had come to love that scent, no matter how much he angered her, she still found comfort in the aroma of Adrian. His presence drew closer to her. Shivers ran up her back at his presence. His breath sent tickles along her neck.

"Please sit. Our talk can wait 'til you are taken care of."

Though she was starving, the unknown topic of their future discusion held her appetite at bay. She sat for several minutes just looking at the food, but not eating any of it.

"Do you not find it to your liking? Could I get you something else?"

"I just don't seem to be hungery." Her stomach loudly protested the coment. She turned a deep crimson.

Adrian understood her anxiety and loss of appetite. His heart melted toward her. He set his plate aside and began the long dreaded apology. Adrian did not explain himself often. His words were law and never had his words appaled him in the affect on others. Some thing about her changed that in him and he felt ashamed that he had taken his emotions out on her. Sleep would not visit him last night for his heart went out to Gwen. He tossed and turned as he thought of the pain he had inflicted upon her.

"I must ask something of you that I rarely ask of anyone. I feel that I must explain myself for my behavior yesterday." He looked at her to see her reaction.

She sat quietly across from him studying his face. Her eyes were a light blue and were intense on being open and invited him to continue. He drew the courage from her gaze.

"I was grieving over the loss of my friend. I was angry that his life was cut short. I was scared that I might have lost you as well and I took it out on you. Consequently I hurt you, deeply. I only want to keep you from harm, but I should not have acted so, so…….um…I realize my mistake. I can only beg forgiveness from you." His eyes pleaded with her. She looked at him with her deep, blue gaze.

"I understand and your apology is accepted, but accepted only if you accept my apology. I know that I am stubborn and a burden to you. I must apologize for my own behavior. In the future I will try to be more accepting of your rule." The deep sadness returned to her eyes at the remembrance of yesterday's events.

He looked into her eyes. He could not stay still for a moment longer. He joined her on the other side of the table. He embraced her and kissed the top of her head. He reveled in her sweet fragrance.

"You will never ne a burden to me."

He loved this woman and nothing would come in between them. She felt the light pressure on her hair and turned her face to gaze into his. She was entranced by his chiseled features. Her heart swelled when his lips slowly grew closer to her and finally they gently met in the most tender touch.

**So here is my last posted chapter. Enjoy! Farewell**

**(The only way it will stay if I get a lot of reviews from people besides _Ninja _and _bookfreak)_**

_**And so with a heavy heart she closes her pen and reaches for a tissue. The weather matching her mood, gray and cold.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is my next chapter…. It is dedicated to those who showed me that I should persevere and continue my story. I still expect people to review though. Here is one of the chapters that have made this story the rating that it is. Rated M for sexual content. Sorry for those of you who don't like it, I couldn't resist. Adrian is just too hot and Gwen couldn't keep her hands off him for the younger children. **

**To my fans, you are my backbone and you make this story possible. I have here, fresh out of the oven, dozens of soft and crumbly chocolate chip cookies. For those of you who watch their girlish figures I have freshly opened Quaker Rice Cakes for you. YUM!!!!! I leave my fridge open for those of you who don't find anything in the other offered selections. ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 5**

And so it went for a week, the couple was inseperable. Each meal they would share together in his tent. They talked about nothing and everything. Their love for each other deepened and it showed brightly in their eyes. His an emerald green and her a deep sea blue.

One morning they were relaxing, with her head apon his lap. Adrian gazed down at his love, "Elizabeth, I love you." It was the first time that they had vocalized their feelings. "And I you Adrian."

"Would you marry me if you were not engaged to the prince?"

Gwen sat up slowly and looked deep into his soul, searching for his understanding.

"I must confess something. I am not who you think I am." His eyes widened for a second, noticable only to one so intent. "I am a Princess of Sevastyan. Just not Elizabeth. I am the younger of the two princesses, Princess Gwendolyn. Please do not judge me until you know why I have hidden my secret."

Adrian nodded speechlessly and Gwen explained the whole story of the kiddnapping.

"And if you remember, I did not exaactly tell you a lie. You assumed that I was Elizabeth. I was afraid to tell you, so I didn't in case you would dump me before I could explain myself. Since then I have never found the right time to tell you. I did it for her protection, but I do not know if I have succeeded or failed." Gwen let her eyes drift downward at the end of her tale.

Adrian layed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up to meet his eyes.

"So does that mean you will marry me?"

A smile played across her lips as she leapt into his arms yelling at the top of her lungs, "YES! YES! Of course."

He smiled to himself, but the burden of his secret still hung on his shoulders. She still did not know he was the prince of Bristol. At least he would still be marrying a princess of Sevastyan.

Later that day a messenger came into the camp for Adrian to deliver a letter from the king. Adrian opened it and smiled to himself and began composing one in return.

_**My Son,**_

**_Your bride hath arrived, but her caravan met an ambush along the way.. The Sevastyan men fought bravely and won the battle, but there were many casualties. Her sister, Princess Gwendolyn of Sevastyan, was taken hostage in her stead. Her captors were last seen heading in your direction. Please send out scouts to find the trail. If you find her, please return to my side immediately. The time has come for your wedding._**

_**King Leon**_

_**Father,**_

**_I am pleased to report that the Princess Gwendolyn has been found. She has been with my company for two weeks now. I have fallen in love with her and ask your permission to marry her. Please, think before you reply. I would still be married to a Princess of Sevastyan._**

_**Your Son,**_

_**Prince Adrian**_

_**My Son,**_

_**Your request is denied. You are to report to my side immediately. Your marriage will be to PrincessElizabeth and none other.**_

_**King Leon**_

_**Father,**_

_**I must congradulate you on the addition of a daughter to your family. I love Gwen and she is the only one for me. We are at least two weeks ride from you, it being my honeymoon, and possibly more with the winter coming on. I will be there as soon as I am able, I now have a delicate possesion to protect.. Please do not hold it against Gwen that I have disobeyed you. She does not even know that I am the Prince.**_

_**Your Son,**_

_**Prince Adrian**_

Anger coursed through King Leon's veins when he received the last letter from his son. _How dare he disobey me._ He will be sorry he did not listen.

The wedding was beautiful as well as the wedding night. They came together as husband and wife as if they had always been. A light glowed around Gwen wherever she walked. She was so happy in her new life. Adrian was a kind and gentle man. He understood her as no other man could. They were meant for each other, there was no doubt in either one's mind, but a shadow was always on her husband's face when he thought that she was not paying attention. She wondered what could be troubling him.

Adrian knew his father would be unhappy about his choice, but it was his life. His father wanted him married and so he did. What was so important about marrying the Princess Elizabeth anyway? He had married a Princess from Sevastyan and peace would still be between the two countries.

His father would just have to get over the fact that Adrian was growing up and could choose his own destiny, especially his own wife. He is the one that would have to bed her, what did his father care anyhow?

He sat pondering this in front of the glowing camp fire. His angel approached him, she was wrapped in a fur with her dark brown hair cascading around her face. She set her hand upon his shoulder and let it rest there as she kissed him atop his head.

"My love, It has grown late. When are you coming to bed?" He looked up at her and smiled at her pouted lips. She sat down and journeyed her hand from his shoulder to the hair at the nape of his neck. She lost her fingers in the thick mass of black, massaging the spots her fingers kissed. He took the hand that lay limp in her lap and brought it to his lips.

"I will soon. I am just thinking about our journey to the summer camp."

"Oh, and when do we leave?"

"Not for awhile yet. Winter is around the corner and I can not risk being caught in a storm. We may be two weeks away from the camp, but still another from the main palace."

"I see."

"Since they should now be on their way to the palace I am thinking about going down to the South Estate to wait out the winter there."

"I am under your command my general." She playfully mocked.

He kissed her gently and wrapped his arms around her inside the fur. A puzzled look crossed his fingers when he felt bare flesh. She giggled at his reaction and planted a hot, seductive kiss on his lips. She raised from her seat and strode to their tent with him in tow.

"You may regret that last statement." He jested with her

"Wrong General, I may overly enjoy it." She tossed back at him.

**Did someone turn up the heat? (Casacade wipes her brow) Or is this scene just really steamy? Wow! Have to stop there for decency.  Opinions????**

**Questions that need answering:**

**Do you like the characters?**

**Is everything clear?**

**What questions do I need to answer?**

**I am holding a name contest. For the name that I like the best I will name a future very key character it. Please contribute. If I do not name the character that name it will still show up some where.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry to flip flop around, but the life a teenager changes too much for my comfort. To _Verdant Wings _welcome back to being my second beta. You can have your carrots back . Always a big Thank you to _Mint Tea Rose_ for being there through the thick and the thin, Love Ya Lots. I'd also like to thank my #1 fan, _Dark Ninja of Mount Hope, _for always reviewing and keeping me down to earth. Thank you to all that do review and those new readers.**

**Chapter 6**

Adrian held the sleeping form close to his chest. He felt her slightly rise and fall against him as she breathed in and out. She was finally his. He still could not believe his good fortune to have this perfect woman by his side. He did not deserve her. He could not even tell her he was the prince. He would soon have to tell her, though. The cold nights of winter had started to melt into the new mornings of spring. They would soon have to leave their winter haven and travel to the turbulent lands of summer.

_How can I tell her? She told me her secret. Why am I being such a coward? No, I can't tell her. At least not until we reach the Summer Camp._ His love stirred and he held his breath, not wanting to wake her fully. Her hand snaked across his bare chest. He drew her closer to his side. This unconsious movement of hers reassured him that he had done right. He was with the woman he loved and that was all that mattered.

Gwen's eyes fluttered open. When they adjusted to the sunlight flooding in the east window in her bedchamber, she found herself alone, as she had many times now. She remembered the first mornings of their marriage, when she would wake to his sun-kissed face turned toward hers and his adoring eyes grazing her body. He would kiss her awake and show her how much he loved her. She knew he had something on his mind that made him act so different, but it had recently gotten worse. _Maybe it is just a case of cabin fever? God knows that I want to get out of this dreary place just as much as he does._

She dreaded getting out of the warmth of their bed. It seemed these days that she would just rather laze around their chamber than to explore the massive manor. It was quite unusual for her curious nature. She loved the history behind such an old structure, but something held her in the embracing warmth of the blankets. She smiled to herself. _I love these moments._ She stretched and rang the bell for her maid.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal a mouse of a woman. The woman held a continuous look of fright upon her contenance. Gwen was amused at how someone could seem so frightened of someone for so long. A week is normal, but four months?

"Margarite, where is Adrian at this morning?"

"I do believe he is out training with his men. They may have gone riding, though."

"Very well then. Will you please bring me breakfast? I feel like having it right here."

"As you wish, ma'am."

Margarite dropped a perfectly practiced curtsy and made leave of her mistress. Gwen fell back on to her pillows. _You must get out of bed some time, Silly. Just not right now._

Adrian blocked the blow coming toward his head smoothly. Taking advantage of the moment, he swung his lance and connected with his partner's side. The match over, Adrian retired to the edge of the practice ring. He felt arms slip around his sweaty middle. He turned to be met with the glowing face of his bride. He bent his head down to kiss his prize.

"Good Morning, love. I did not know when you would wake."

"It seems I stay in bed longer every morning. I feel I have no purpose here." She gazed into the sky with a slight grin. She closed her eyes to soak in the warm of the sun. "The weather seems to be warming up. When do we leave?"

A darkness crossed Adrian's face. "Soon enough, my dear. Possibly within the week. We are going riding. Would you care to join us?"

The beast's muscles rippled under the weight of Gwen. Absently, she reached down and stroked the animal's neck. She was a beautiful palamino mare with sure footing. She was gentle and Gwen was grateful to Adrian, for she still held a slight fear of the huge beasts since her fall off her father's prized horse many years ago.

They had been on the road for three days, and Gwen was exhausted. It did not take much to tire her these days. She had been feeling like this for a week now and it seemed there would be no end. Her stomach was constantly unsettled, and she felt tender in many areas.

Adrian pulled up beside her, and she threw him a half-hearted smile. He looked at her with concern and a question in his eyes.

"I'm fine Adrian. Stop looking at me like I have two heads. I am just tired. It is normal. I haven't gotten a good night sleep since we left, but I'll make it."

"You just seem so pale, love. If you need to rest, we will stop. Many of the men would enjoy a pause, I think. It would do us all good."

Adrian rode to the head of the group and talked to Jeffory and Samuel, his two captains. She watched as they conversed. The men glanced back at her, and both men noddded to Adrain. They smiled at each other knowingly, and Samuel held his hand up to hault the party. The men dismounted and began to tie their horses to the surrounding trees. Gwen frowned at Adrian as he came to help her off her horse.

"Have you decided on a name for her yet?" He dodged her look and tried to change the subject.

"I was thinking maybe Adina or Lina because she is so gentle, but then there is Stella for she is as bright as a star. I don't know."

His arms snaked around her waist as he gently guided her off of the animal. She landed so her face was against his chest. She breathed in his comforting aroma. His arms encircled her and he laid his chin to rest atop her head.

He seemed far away from the present. _What could be bothering him?_

"Which ever you like the best, my dear. She is yours," he whispered

**Results of the name picking contest:**

**The name that is chose is Adara. I chose it because it fits into the character I am building perfectly. You will see what I mean later. It is also the feminine version of my cat's name, Addar. For those that like to know what names mean, Adara means _noble_ in Hebrew.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Thanks to all. Love Ya Lots.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the long awaited chapter…..I'm sorry it took so long…..thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and a big thanks to my betas….dont know what I would do without you. ENJOY!!!**

**Chapter 7**

"She's yours?" King Leon's voice boomed from his seat behind his desk.

"Father, I love her. Nothing you say will change my feelings for her. It is a matter of the heart and not the mind. She is etched into my soul."

King Leon sat and listened to his son, disappointed at his disobedience. He wondered who this man before him was. _This was not my son. My son had never loved a woman, he uses them. That was why I had arranged this marriage. To settle his wildness and unite our two countries. Now nothing seemed reasonable._

Adrian turned on his heel and strod out of the tent, his father's bellows following him. He gathered his party and rode out for a patrol.

_Fine then, Son, I will take care of it myself, you pig-headed boy!_

Gwen's eyes scanned the camp. The fire's smoke rose to her nose. She was astonished at the sight before her. All of these courtiers, camping? These were not her homeland people for sure. They would never dream of digging in and getting dirty.

In the sea of people she heard a small shout above the rest. "Gwen! Is that my Gwen?" Gwen turned around and recognized the frame running her way. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her dear sister. She began to skip toward her. They met in a warm embrace. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Elizabeth, I have missed you so."

"And I you, sister."

Elizabeth lead her sister to a log by a fire.

"I thought I would never see you again. I was so afraid for you. I could hardly stand being away and the awful things I have seen since, I did not know how I could possibly deal with them without you there…." Elizabeth placed a delicate finger on her sister's lips to hush her. "What happened after they took me?" Gwen met her sister's eyes. A deep sadness returned her gaze.

"It hurts me too much to tell you, but I shall tell you this, it was horrible. I have never seen so much blood in all my days." A tear streamed down Elizabeth's cheek. She turned her head to hide the pain in her eyes. "It was a miracle that they found us when they did. Our men put up a fight, but all were gravely hurt, none survived for more than a day after. In my dreams those men are there, looking at me in hope. I'm afraid to sleep. I can't bear to stand before them with my life."

Gwen looked intensely at her sister and saw what she had missed before in the joy of just seeing her again. Elizabeth's skin was pale and not the proper pale, but a sickly pale. Dark circles were company for her sad eyes. Her golden hair had lost its shine. Elizabeth had lost a lot of weight, making her look like a skeleton who still roamed the earth in despair for she could not find the door to the world beneath. She cradled her dear sister's hand in her lap.

"No, we must not dwell on the past." She wiped her eyes and smiled weakly. "Tell me, now, about your marriage to the young prince."

"Who?"

"Prince Adrian, Silly." Gwen blankly stared back at her sister. "Wait, you did not know he was the prince?"

"No."

Adrain rode his horse hard. His anger showed in every movement and command. His father was just being stubborn, could he not see that he loved Gwen. _Damn! _ In his hurry he had forgotten about his bride and her accommodations. _The women will take care of her._ _They always flocked around the new comers_. He hoped she had found her sister. _Maybe if they talked, the strange behavior in her would evaporate._ _What could be wrong with her? She had been ill before they had reached the camp. Damn him for not thinking of her!_ Another thought intruded into Adrian's mind. _ I haven't told her yet! She will surely find out! I must tell her, myself! _

He stopped his horse and turned his company around, heading back to the nightmare he had created. His men followed in silence behind their leader, they trusted him and his judgement. It was their duty to do and not ask. Though, their heads were muddled in confusion at his strange actions. Of course he had been recently married and that may disillusion any man.

Gwen made her way to the grand tent. Her eyes gazed up to the flying flags, amazed at how majestic a tower of cloth could be. She nodded to the two guards posted outside the flap as they held it open for her.

She squinted until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. A desk stood before her and a man with Adrian's face stared back at her. His eyes, though, were different, a brown blaze instead of Adrian's green fire. The fire held the same essence, but King Leon's eyes scared Gwen. She warily crept forward.

"Sit." His voice boomed. Her knees gave out and she collapsed into the chair. In the last show of pride and bravery, she raised her chin and looked him in the eye.

"So you are the woman who has captured my son's affection." Gwen's eyes took on a confused essence.

"Yes."

"You would do anything for him?"

"Of course. I would die for him."

"Good, that is what I wanted to hear, but I must tell you that my son is not the man you think he is. He does not return your affection." Gwen began to stutter out a retort, but Leon stopped her with his hand. "Let me have my say and then you shall have yours. My son has never loved a woman. I do not believe that he will ever be capable of love. He keeps them as his toys until he is finished with them and does anything to get what he wants."

"Sir, I must disagree with you. Your son loves me as I love him."

"Then you must not love him that much. Answer me this, why did he not tell you he was the prince?"

"How did you know that he did not?"

"My Dear, it is all over camp."

Gwen blushed a deep crimson, but held her proud stance.

"It makes no difference who he is. He might have assumed I knew who he was, so he did not feel the need to tell me. Of course that's what it is…." She tried to convince herself. A tear rolled down her cheek. She turned her head to hide the dampness intruding on her rosy skin, but the king's keen eyes took in her weakness.

"Can you not see that he has humiliated you? You must put it back on him. Denounce your love of him and leave this place before he forsakes you, which from the signs, he surely will."

"I can't."

"Of course you can." He rose, strode to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. Gwen flinched at his touch. "You must be strong." _Ha, women being strong._

She placed her head in her palms and let her sorrow flow freely onto the warm comfort of her own embracing hands. _No…no…no…no….._

**Now that this chapter is done….I guess I'll start on the next one…**

**REVIEW….REVIEW…..REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A great thanks goes out to all of my loyal readers…this chapter though is dedicated to **_**Lady-of-the-Stardust-Butterflies.**_** I hope that you get back into the groove of things…keep on keeping on and soon it will all come back to you. Thank you once again to **_**Mint Tea Rose **_**and **_**Verdant Wings **_**for being the two best betas in my small world. Love Ya both….happy 'ventures.**

**Chapter 8**

Gwen burst into her tent and began rummaging around in her things, throwing. she threw them haphazardly into a sack. Elisabeth took in this whole spectacle in silence. She knew what Leon had said to her, as she had come up with the whole idea. _Men can be very stupid at times. Why should you be the one? You left me there and turned yourself into a whore. Ha! Now I shall take your place. The prince will find you gone and have nowhere else to turn to except his beloved's sister. You took my throne. Now I shall take it back._

Tears rushed down Gwen's cheeks as she tied up her bundle. She looked her sister in the eyes. Elisabeth rose and gathered Gwen in her arms.

"What is wrong, Dear Heart?"

"I have to go."

"Where?"

"I don't know, just away. Will you go with me?"

"No. I can't. I am too afraid to leave here…the men…they might…" Elisabeth trailed off in her feigned fright. She turned her face away from her sister, hiding the smirk on her face. _How naïve she is._ "Go. Leave me now. I can't bear to see you go."

Gwen moved toward Elisabeth. "No! Don't come any closer. Don't make it harder."

Gwen collected her bag and left the tent. Her horse waited for her outside. She secured her things to the animal's back and mounted. Ignoring the stares that were drawn to her, she rode out of the camp.

Adrian rode into a clearing overlooking the camp as a drizzle began to mist the air. A horse stood tied to a tree. Adrian looked closer and noticed a pile of cloth leaning against that same tree. It moved and he was drawn to the eyes that shone back at him. He knew those eyes. He dismounted his steed and took a step towards her. She began to shake and he could see that she had been crying. He motioned his men to go on to the camp. He would not be embarassed more in front of his men.

"Why didn't you tell me?" a soft whisper escaped her lips.

"I couldn't," was his simple reply. He took a step closer and she shrank back.

"Get away!"

He retreated back a few feet and gave her the room she craved.

She stood and almost fell before she caught herself on the tree. He rushed to her, only thinking of her, panic drowned in his eyes.

"Don't touch me," she said as a prayer, but he didn't let go of her.

"How long have you been out here?"

"I don't know." She looked lost. Her face took on a green tinge.

In a strange way Gwen was glad to see him, but that did not change anything. She had to do what she had to do, but oh, the hollowness in her belly. The pressure that she felt at any moment would break forward fuzzed her mind. She looked toward Adrian with a helplessness in her eyes, and then suddenly turned and retched into the nearby bushes.

Gwen felt his presence behind her. He placed a hand on her back and rubbed

soothingly, while brushing her hair away from her face.

_He doesn't love me. He is just using me. _She had to keep repeating that in her mind for she knew she could not face him as soon as she was finished giving up her breakfast.

She wiped her pasty-white face and brushed him off of her. Even with her protest, Adrian grabbed her in his arms. He ran his hand along her jaw and made her look at him.

"Tell me you do not love me and I shall go. Look me in the eyes, tell me that, and I shall depart from your company." Though he did not mean those words, he felt it was best to let her go. If you love something enough you let it go.

Gwen's eyes glistened from her unshed tears as she met his searching eyes."I don't love you," she whispered.

"Louder!" he shouted and gently shook her arms.

With her eyes shut tight she wished her world would turn black, but she was not given that gift. She opened her eyes and found another man in his eyes.

"I…DON'T…LOVE…YOU!"She burst out between clenched teeth. Her eyes adjusted and saw the man she loved in front of her. His eyes though now guarded could not hide all of his pain. She could look at him no longer and found a more pleasing view in the ground.

"Very well," he returned. His world fell apart around him yet, he firmly closed himself off from all emotions.

His warm comfort left her clammy arms. He marched as a soldier to his horse. He glanced at her once more before he mounted his horse. Her gaze followed him as he left her there standing alone. All the strength left her body as she collapsed once again into the heap of cloth at the base of the trees. She could not find it in herself to move from the last comfort in her mind. Her body shuddered with loneliness.

Adrian slowly paced his horse towards the camp. He raised his gloved hand to his face to swipe away the forbidden. His heart screamed at him to turn back and force her to love him. He felt so stupid. _I don't deserve her anyway. No, stop your pity. She loves you, something happened. _He glanced up to the flags blowing in the wind. His eyes narrowed as they were opened to the truth.

**Sorry that this is a short chapter…the first in a long time that is under 1,000 words…I promise that I will make the next one LONG!!!! Okay maybe not LONG!!!, but longer than this one. May the wind blow you in the right direction in all that you may do today…Have a Happy Day. Or as I like to say to my friends, "Don't think of it just as a day, but as YOUR DAY!" So have a YOUR DAY!**


End file.
